Kangaroo Kickboxing: Widow's Peak
by Crazyfishie
Summary: After making their way further into the New World and splitting from the Red River Pirates, Veda D. Kagura and her friends the Masque Pirates face their deadliest enemies yet!M for language and other content


Hello everyone!

Wow…it's been a while, huh? As you should all know, my previous fan fiction, Kangaroo Kickboxing, has pretty much gone under. I just don't have the time to do something that big. It's a pain, and it makes me sad that I can't do the whole thing. So, if anyone was looking forward into reading Kagura's full adventures, I'm sorry.

However, there is one arc I had planned out for KK that needed to be written. It was the only arc I had actually planned out fully and I believe it at least needs to be told.

It's called "Widow's Peak"

You will find out everything about this place in the chapters to come, but for now I think I need to know about the main cast in this: The Masque Pirates.

The Masque Pirates is a small section of people that split from the larger crew known as the Red River Pirates, under the command of Captain Razul. The got their name because they all wear masquerade masks in battle as a trademark. Their ship is known as the Mardi Gras.

The crew is as follows:

Noir: The Captain of the Masque Pirates and a student of Tien Shan Pai martial arts. Noir uses not only her martial arts skills in battle, but also an advanced knowledge of chakras. She is bossy and vain, but also loyal and a born leader. She is noted for her long white hair, pointed nose, and tendency to wear revealing clothing coupled with a pointed witch hat. She met Kagura when both were sold as slaves in Shanbondy.

Current Alias: "Black Rose" Noir

Current Bounty: 190 million

Dream: To become strong enough so that she can protect others, rather than having to be protected.

Isaac Jizabel: The First Mate and doctor. A former member of the Tenryuubito who set out to sea after gaining an immense curiosity about pirates. He studies natural medicine and fights using Ki based attacks. He tends to be uptight, but kind and loyal, if not slightly temper-mental. He has long blonde hair and wears glasses. In addition to his Ki based attacks, he ate the Nei Nei no Mi, which allows the user to enter people's mindscapes and fight on a mental battle field which they can change. He and his younger sister Mary joined Kagura's group after the events in Shanbondy led them to try and seek a new life.

Current Alias: "Tenryuu" Isaac (Heavenly Dragon Isaac)

Current bounty: 212 million

Dream: To bring a better image to the Tenryuubito.

Mary Jizabel: The Cook. Also a former Tenryuubito, she joined the crew because she didn't want to be without her older brother. She makes excellent dishes, but is noted, especially by her crew, to make the best desserts in the world. Like her bother, she is blonde, but she has a pink birthmark over her left eye. She is friendly and sweet, but over-protective when it comes to her kitchen and a little high maintenance. She owns what members of the Hi Kenpo arts call a 'Boomstick', a staff like object that can shoot fires from its ends. She is not much of a fighter however. She joined Kagura's group along side her brother.

Current alias: None

Current Bounty: None

Dream: To be able to witness all her friends' dreams coming true.

Veda D. Akai: The ship's navigator and Kagura's elder brother. He joined her as a guard when she started her journey from Hammer Island. He ate the Kanten Kanten no Mi (Drought Drought Fruit) which allows him to hydrate and de-hydrate anything he touches. He is also a master of Hitoryuu (Fire Sword Style), wielding a whip like blade called 'Salamander'. He is noted for his tanned skin, fire hued hair and the tribal tattoos on his arms. He, like his sister, is stubborn and competitive, but compassionate and loyal to a fault, if not very over protective.

Current Alias: "Jigokuryuu no Akai" (Hell Dragon Akai)

Current bounty: 210 million

Dream: To find the mythical "Island of Four Seasons."

Kameki: The shipwright. A dark-skinned woman from the island of Amazon Lilly, she was fished out of the water after a storm hit her ship, setting her adrift at sea. Friendly, hardworking, and a little childish, she joined the crew upon a desire to explore the world. She is noted for her towering height, dark skin and hair, and her big friendly smile. She has no real fighting style, but her brute strength has been more than useful in a few battles, especially with her ability to combine her attacks with Haki. She has a pet snake named Snapy Dragon, or Snappy.

Current Alias: Kameki the Amazon

Current bounty: 60 million

Dream: To explore the world and tell future generations of her travels.

Sage "Doc" Holliday: The sharpshooter. Oddly enough, this man is not only Shandoran, but an okama as well. He joined up with the crew in order to gain more experience in the world. Also a former pirate who sailed with the 'Okama Clan' group, he hates perverts and chauvinists. He is brotherly and kind to those he likes, fancying himself a gentleman, and punishes those who piss him off with a few well-placed bullets. He is noted to look quite female, with long ash blonde hair. He is Isaac's lover.

Current alias: None

Current Bounty: None

Dream: To become a dentist

Taeko: The ship's scout and self-proclaimed quartermaster. A selfish, stubborn and wise assed young thief that the crew met various times on their travels, he eventually decided to join up with them when the offer of help finding great treasure was brought to him. He has brown hair and green tattoos under his eyes. Despite his bad qualities, he takes nakama very seriously and is, if anything, honourable. He fights with a staff and is known to steal just about anything of value, usually only helping strangers for his own benefit. He has a tendency to come up with nicknames for people, based on his impressions of them.

Current alias: Thief Prince

Current bounty: 20 million

Dream: To steal the world's greatest treasure.

Zayne: The ship's cartographer and archaeologist. He was brought onto the crew after a raid on another pirate ship, which was holing the young man as a slave. He speaks several forgotten languages and is an expert map-maker. Most notable about him besides his grey hair is his height. Despite being a young man, he is roughly the size of a child. He has a temper, but is hardworking and tries to help out where he can. He often fights with Aka and Taeko. While having no real training in battle, he ate the Kopi Kopi no Mi, which allows him to copy a person's fighting style and their power level for 24 hours.

Current Alias: none

Current Bounty: none

Dream: To map the mysterious Shifting Islands.

Eric LeFleur: The crew's musician. Like Kameki, he was found adrift at sea, but little else is known about him. A sickly young man, his skin is pale and he has dark shadows under his eyes. He wears a blonde wig that he claims resembles his original hairstyle. He is quiet and kind, with the strange ability to hypnotize people into doing his bidding through his many instruments, all of which he has mastered. Other than that, he has no other real fighting skills. Little else is known about him.

Current Alias: ??

Current Bounty: ??

Dream: To find a cure for his unknown sickness.

And then of course there's Veda D. Kagura, but you should all know her.

I'll start this as soon as possible and as an added bonus, at the end of every chapter, I'll give a brief summary of what was suppose to happen in a previous arc!

I hope you all enjoy and stay tuned for Widow's Peak

~Fishie


End file.
